Love Doesn't Ask Why
by KristosLilly
Summary: A series of 30 drabbles based on 90210 and Beverly Hills 90210. It will feature multiple characters and couples. Enjoy! (Now rated Mature)
1. Sympathy

_**This is a series of 30 drabbles featuring different characters and couples from the 90210 franchise!**_

 **Sympathy**  
 **Matt & Gina**

He found her sitting at the back of the empty church. She was slumped over, looking completely miserable. Her normally brilliant brown eyes were dull and glassy and her pretty face was pale and drawn.

He moved to her and slowly pressed a hand to her shoulder. She didn't respond and he wasn't sure at first that she even knew that he was there. "Gina? Gina, are you okay? Wait, of course you're not… I'm sorry." He dropped into the chair beside her. "About your dad. You've got to be devastated."

Gina finally looked at him. She shrugged. "He's not my dad. I mean, yeah we share some DNA but that's about it."

"Gina-"

"It's true," she said. "He didn't claim me; he didn't want me, Matt. He let me and everyone else believe that I was his niece all of these years because he was too ashamed to admit what he'd done. Too ashamed of me."

"Gina, you know that's not true."

"It is true, Matt. Look, don't worry about me. I'm not sad and I don't need your damn sympathy." She struggled to her feet and started to push past him.

"Gina," he said, reaching for the sleeve of her black sweater. "Gina, come on."

"Matt, let go," she shouted at him. "Please – please let go."

"I can't, Gina. You're my friend – best one I've got, in fact – and I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"It doesn't matter. He's dead, Matt. He didn't want me. End of story."

"Then he was a coward because from where I'm sitting, you're pretty fantastic. _He_ missed out."

"Doc Martin, a coward? No one actually believes that."

"Hey, he is if he can make you feel this way. If he let you grow up without him."

Gina sniffled. "I hate him for this," she cried. "I hate him!" She collapsed then and Matt was there to catch her. He hauled her tightly against him and she sunk into his lap, sobbing quietly.

His hand found the hollow of her back and he lightly massaged her there.

"This is embarrassing," Gina said. "I shouldn't be so worked up over a dead guy…."

"You're entitled to your feelings."

"I keep thinking how different things would have been if he had claimed me. Maybe I would be a better person. Maybe I wouldn't have been stuck with a mom who saw me as a meal ticket instead of a daughter… I'm so angry, so freaking angry!"

"I can only imagine."

"What is it about me that no one can love me? That everyone finds it so easy to walk away from me? Am I so fundamentally fucked up?" She sputtered. "I mean I just cussed in a church and I don't care!"

Matt touched her cheek. "You're not messed up, Gina. You're strong, brave, smart… Don't give up okay? The people that matter already see you for the worthy person you are."

Gina dashed at her tears. "That's seriously the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"It's true… Would I tell a lie?"

Gina smiled a little. "Well you are a lawyer. It's in your blood."

"Well in this case, I meant every word."

Gina's bottom lip trembled. "Thanks, Matt."

"Anytime, Kincaid, anytime."


	2. Acceptance

**Acceptance**  
 ** _Teddy & Silver_**

Silver had just put Theodora down for the night when he turned up on her doorstep looking like hell. Navid grumbled about him waking the toddler who had been fussy all day due to the chicken pocks and then headed towards the other room, knowing Teddy wanted face time with Silver.

"My fiancée spends more time with her ex than me," Navid said grumpily. Silver just blew him a kiss to him as he left the room.

Silver grabbed Teddy's by the arm and steered him to the sofa. "Sit. Stay awhile."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Only my fiancée and I about to indulge in some hot monkey sex," Silver joked. She saw Teddy's expression. "I am kidding. We're way too exhausted for that. Relax."

"Yeah well hetero sex really isn't my thing," Teddy said.

"Duhhhh." She touched Teddy's hand. "So what gives? Why aren't you snuggled in bed with your own fiancée? Or maybe working on those seating charts. Please don't put me next to Adrianna," she joked. Then she sobered. "But seriously, talk to me… Are you and William okay?"

Teddy nodded. "We're good – no, great. It's actually my dad."

"What has that stuffed shirt done now?"

"He told me point blank that if I went through with my wedding to Will, he would disown me, disinherit me; basically never speak to me again. He wouldn't so much as piss on me if I was on fire…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Why is it so hard for him to accept who I am?"

"Because he's a jerk. That's the simple answer. But the more complex one is that he's probably scared for you."

"How do you figure?"

"Gay people face a lot of prejudice, Teddy. You know that better than anyone. Maybe he's just worried that you'll end up getting hurt by a society that hates anyone different."

"You give him way too much credit, Silver. He's a homophobic asshole. That's all there is to it. I hate him for this." Teddy's blue eyes sparked with tears. "I want to disown _him_ … but then I would have no family at all."

Silver squeezed his fingers with her much tinier ones. "Not true, Teddy. You have us – all of your friends. We'll be your family."

Teddy smiled a little. "Thanks," he said.

"Of course."

Teddy shifted on the sofa. "Did I hurt you Silver?"

"What?"

"When you found out who I really was, what I was keeping from you. I never asked how you felt about all of it. I think I was afraid."

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I don't know… Well, I guess because I see the way you stand by me through everything and I don't know if I've ever reciprocated."

"Are you kidding me? You have more than reciprocated. You gave me that little girl sleeping down the hall. Theo is here because of you and what you did. That is so above and beyond anything I've ever done for you."

Teddy shrugged. "I am glad you have her," Teddy said. "You're a great mom."

"And you're a great Papa to her. She adores you, you know."

Teddy nodded. "I know and I definitely return the sentiment whole-heartedly."

"So see? You've got family. And we all love you for who you are, not who we want you to be. Maybe it's not the same as having your dad accept you but-"

Teddy shook his head. "You know what, it's actually better."

"Teddy…"

"Thank you, Silver, for everything. I think I feel better now."

"Really?"

"Really."

Silver smiled. "Good."

"And if I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven."

"Alright well, I think I'll head home to William and work on that seating chart you mentioned. You said you wanted to be seated at Adrianna's table right?" He smirked and she clobbered him with a pillow.

Silver was laughing as she walked him to the door. Then she quieted and said, "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too, Silver," Teddy said.

While they didn't share a romantic love, they did share a sacred bond, an indestructible bond. He could see them years down the road sitting in matching rocking chairs, gumming their dentures together, as inseparable as ever. Long after everything else would have faded away, Silver and Teddy's special connection would somehow live on.


	3. Birth

**Birth  
** _ **Matt & Gina**_

It had been a difficult birth, touch and go really, and Matt had nearly lost Julianne and his daughter - _twice._ But in the end, Julianne and baby girl Durning were just fine.

Matt stood in front of the nursery window, watching his 7 pound, 8 ounce miracle slumbering ever so sweetly in her isolette. He smiled as he rested his forehead against the cool glass. He felt like he had helped create something amazing, that maybe, just maybe, wherever Patrick was he was proud of Matt.

Matt never wanted to be away from this little girl – his child – ever, if he could help it.

He felt a small but firm hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned around, staring into the mocha-brown eyes of none other than Gina Kincaid.

" _Gina?"_ He asked in surprise. He truly hadn't expected to see her anytime soon, maybe ever again.

She nodded. "In the flesh."

"Gina!" He couldn't resist pulling her into a tight hug, so tight that she protested.

"Hey, don't break my ribs." But she was smiling.

Matt released his hold on her. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked, still smiling himself.

"I am interviewing for a job here. I thought I'd look you up and ask for a tour of the city but I can see you're busy already… Which one is yours?" Gina asked, coming to stand beside him and watch the babies through the Plexiglas. Some were asleep, some others squirming and kicking at their tightly swaddled blankets.

Matt beamed with pride. "The one on the far left – bald as can be."

Gina grinned. "Durning, she's really cute – the cutest one here by far."

"Gina," Matt demurred, "all babies are cute."

"Please don't lie or be false modest. Your kid is adorable and you know it, so own it."

"Alright, she's pretty great."

"You did a good job, Durning."

"Thanks." Matt beamed with pride. "Do you want to hold her?"

"What - me? No way. Babies and I – we don't mix."

"Come on, Gina. Give it a try."

"Matt," she said but he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the nursery and over to his daughter, the words on her isolette clearly reading Baby Girl Durning.

Matt gently lifted the still sleeping infant and offered her to Gina.

"I don't know…"

"Gina, where's that Kincaid confidence I admire so much?"

"Urgh, fine," Gina said. She took the baby and gingerly pressed her to her chest. She then began to slowly rock her back and forth.

Matt watched Gina with his baby, a warm feeling percolating in his chest. "You're great with her."

"Beginner's luck."

"Gina…"

"Never mind. What are you going to call this little princess?"

"Julianne and I were thinking about Cassandra, Cassie for short. Cassie Patricia Durning."

"Patricia, after your brother."

Matt nodded, sobering for a moment. "Yes. I hope he would be okay with me stepping in to help raise the baby that should have been his."

"I think he'd be fine with it – not to mention proud of you."

"Gina, thanks."

"Matt, you're welcome."

Gina looked down at the baby again, thumbing the little girl's soft, pink cheek. The baby gurgled. "She's a keeper."

"I know."

"You're going to have to beat guys off of her with a stick someday."

Matt cringed. "Let's hope 'someday' doesn't come too soon."

"Cherish every moment, Matt."

"I will."

"Every girl deserves a father like you will be to her."

"I hope I'll be good with her."

"You will be. She's really lucky to have you. I am a big, dumb sap but I'll always wish Doc Martin would have stepped up for me."

"He missed out the most."

Gina smiled. "I am slowly working through my daddy issues," she half-joked. "Anyway, I think I'd better go."

"So soon?"

"Yes," Gina said. She touched the baby's cheek once more and carefully returned her to Matt's arms.

"Thanks," Gina said.

"For?"

"For trusting me with her."

"I do. As wild and impetuous as you can be at times, I also know you're a good person."

Gina's eyes were a little dewy now. "I should go."

"Okay," Matt said. "But do look me up in a few days, alright? I'd be happy to give you that tour of the city."

"Will do. See you around, Matt."

"See you." He watched her go, a smile playing on his lips.


	4. You

**You**  
 ** _Noah & Donna_**

Donna sat in Noah's office at The Afterdark, fiddling with a pen as she quietly fumed, while alternately telling herself that she was completely overreacting. But she couldn't help feeling perturbed. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was lies – even ones of omission.

Noah came into the office with a grin on his face. "Hey, you." Donna didn't answer. "The place is packed! I'm talking wall to wall. Booking REM might be the best thing that ever happened to this club. Why aren't you front and center, dancing with your friends? Matt is trying to groove; it's freaking hilarious."

He moved over to her and she scooted away. "Okayyy… is it me or is it about thirty degrees below zero in here?"

Donna turned her back to him for a minute, and then thinking better of it, turned around to face him. She cleared her throat. "So I met your new bartender – Cindi 'with an I'."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. So when were you planning on telling me that you and she used to be an item?"

"She told you that?"

"Yes, yes she did." She crossed her arms over her ample chest. "She's been working here for what – two weeks – and this is the first I'm hearing about her?"

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't a big deal."

"Well it's a big deal to me that you two were a couple."

"A couple? Not even. We weren't even a 'thing'. We hooked up once and that was it. And that happened way before you and I met."

"Noah-"

"Don't be angry, Donna. Did you tell me about every guy you've ever been with?"

"Yes!"

"Well, okay, but there were a lot of girls before you and none of them are memorable because from the moment I met you, they didn't exist for me anymore. No one did."

"Why is Cindi working here of all places?"

"Because I needed a bartender after Ernie quit and she was the most qualified for the job."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Truthfully I didn't even recognize her at first.

"Babe, listen. Please listen," Noah went on. He closed the distance between them, taking her pretty face into his big hands. "That was ages and ages ago. She means nothing to me."

"But we are supposed to tell each other everything, Noah. That's why we worked so well together because we were honest. After I'd been hurt before, you told me you'd never lie to me."

"I'm so sorry," Noah said. "I truly am. It will never happen again. Please, Don, say you forgive me."

"Noah…"

"Donna, it's you okay? It's only ever been you for me. You are the first girl I loved and you'll be the only one, the last one even, because I'll never love anyone else the way I love you. You're it for me. Other girls don't even warrant a blip on my radar. You are the only one I want."

Donna sighed, nibbling her plump bottom lip. "How can I stay mad at you after hearing all of that?" She smiled and nudged his taut arm. "But if you ever leave me out of the loop again-"

"I won't, I promise."

Donna nodded. "But what if Cindi 'with an I' wants you in her bed again?"

"Well I will just have to remind her that this guy is happily taken. And if that doesn't work, I'll fire her."

"Oh, Noah."

"You know it's cute when you're jealous."

"Don't make me get angry again."

"Okay, okay," Noah said with a laugh. He then leaned in and gave her a kiss – long and slow – that very literally curled her toes.

"Should we go watch REM perform?" Noah asked. "Or would you rather have a private performance with me in here instead?"

"Noah, we couldn't…"

"Oh yes we can." He kissed her neck, causing her to moan.

"Alright you win," she said and they began to undress.


	5. Cold

**Cold**  
 ** _Annie & Naomi_**

"Annie, how are you feeling? Scratch that – dumb question. You must feel awful, you look like you've been through hell…I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?"

Annie didn't reply to Naomi, she barely heard her. She was frozen – back in that ambulance as Liam took his last breaths. He died saving her from a psycho fan.

It was all so wrong – Annie alive, and the love of her life gone forever because he had to go and be her hero.

"Annie, talk to me," Naomi encouraged, her voice like an echo inside Annie's brain. But Annie didn't want to talk – not to the police, not to the press, nor her family and friends. Didn't anyone get that? She had nothing at all to say.

"Please don't shut down on me," Naomi said. "Tell me what you are feeling so I can try to help somehow."

"I am thinking … I'm cold," Annie finally answered. "So cold."

"Alright, you're cold. That's a start. I'll get you those fuzzy bunny slippers of yours and an afghan. Oh and I'll brew you some hot tea."

"Naomi-"

"Okay, not tea. I would burn it; we both know that."

 _"_ _Naomi!"_

"What?"

"Can you shut your trap for my flipping moment?" Annie saw Naomi's face fall but she couldn't allow herself to care – she wouldn't. One more feeling seeping in; one more regret, and she would go insane. She'd totally collapse.

"I'll shut it," Naomi said. She dropped down beside Annie on the front stoop, tucking her arm around Annie's shoulders. "But I'm not leaving you."

Annie didn't say anything; she didn't have the words and fortunately, for the moment Naomi had stopped her jibber-jabbering.

All was silent.

 _In the stillness of the night, a single tear crept down Annie's cheek._


	6. Depressed

**Depressed** **  
** ** _Brandon & Val_**

"The doctor called it post-partum depression," Valerie said in a monotone voice as she sat in the rocking chair beside her son's crib. The infant was fast asleep, little puffs of breath pushing at his tiny, pink lips.

Brandon stood beside Val, a steady hand on her shoulder, as Val continued on. "I don't even know what it really means. All I know is that I am miserable and I am failing this baby – my own son – in every single way."

"Val, are you kidding me? You're not failing Remy in any way. Look at how peaceful he is, how secure, how loved. You went through - let's face it - a lot of crap to bring him into the world. His father left and you kept him when some women would have done the opposite. You carried him for nine months through health scares and pain, not mention a really difficult birth. You never threw up your hands and quit. You vowed to love this baby and that's what you've done – flawlessly by the way."

"Flawlessly, Brandon? Really? We both know I'm nothing but a screw up and a loser. That's all I've ever been, it's all I'll ever be. This baby is going to realize that soon enough."

"That's your depression talking."

Valerie stared at him incredulously. "No, that's reality talking."

Brandon bent down to her level, dropping to his knees on the soft, plush carpeting. He grabbed her hands. "You are doing great, Val. It's like you were born to do this – to love that little guy better than anyone ever will."

"Brandon, no. I can't do this. Do you know how many times I have wanted to pull my hair out over this, how many times I wanted to run screaming from the house? I feel so freaking inept. The last thing I want to do is hurt my kid somehow by not being what he needs."

"But that's the thing, Valerie; you already _are_ what he needs. You're the best thing for him. I'll say it again - you're doing great. And just know that if there are times you want to yank your hair out or run out of here and never come back, I'll be there for you. Every step of the way."

"I can't just call you at four a.m. when Remy refuses his bottle or needs a diaper change because he's all smelly. I can't expect you to run over here at a moment's notice."

"You can't, but fortunately for you, I'll be here."

"What do you mean 'here'? Like right here – in this house?"

"That's what I mean. I can bunk on the sofa for awhile."

"So you can babysit my son _and_ me?"

"No, so I can make sure that you don't do this all alone. You need support, Val, like it or not, and that's what I'm going to give you."

"And your girlfriend, what's her face? How is she going to take all of this?"

Brandon smiled. "Her name is Alexandria and she will have to accept it because as far as I am concerned, family always comes first. And you are family, Val. You always will be."

Valerie smiled ever so subtly. "You mean that don't you?"

"Yeah. I thought you would know that by now."

"Sometimes it's nice to be reminded," Val said.

"Well consider yourself reminded," Brandon said.

"Thanks, Brandon. I don't think I could do this without you."

"You could, but now you don't have to."


	7. Worship

SMUT ALERT!

 **Worship** **  
** ** _Jordan & Naomi_**

"Your body is a temple," Jordan said in a husky voice as he looked at her, arms resting at her sides, one leg crooked across the other. She wore a pink teddy that left very little to the imagination. His eyes swept over her whole body, making her blush in places she didn't know one could blush.

He leaned over and nuzzled her neck with his smooth cheek. "And I'm going to worship you all night long." He moved his hands to her breasts, capturing the aching nipples with his fingers and beginning to rub them.

Naomi moaned. "Mmmm, The Temple of Naomi. I like the sound of that," she said as he wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, feeling the heat of his body against hers. He continued to massage her tits, which drove her wild. He had expert hands and as she knew from experience, he had other expert body parts too.

He lifted his head and looked at her with dark, smoky eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, his tongue moving across her lips. She invited him into her mouth, sucking on his tongue, tasting the brandy he had sipped earlier.

"This –" he gestured to her teddy – "is beautiful but you know what I need."

"I think I do," she said coyly.

"I need it to come off," he said. She sat on up on the plush mattress and he began working down the straps of her negligee. He kissed her all over her neck and shoulders, down to the valley of her breasts. He peeled the teddy off of her and threw it somewhere in the vicinity of the door. He stared at her naked, pink flesh and then saying nothing but yet somehow everything, he moved in for the kill, capturing a dusky nipple between his lips while his hands settled on the curve of her taut abdomen, moving lower and lower and still lower.

"Oh fuck, Jordan!" Naomi said as he slipped two fingers into her tight heat. She immediately began rocking against his hand, grinding her clit against the pads of his fingertips. "Fucck," she screamed as her body rose off the bed to meet the thrust of his fingers. He took his free hand and firmly pressed her back onto the bed. He was not going to end this sensual torture anytime soon. And she didn't want him too. It felt fucking amazing!

She clamped down on him as she rode out her first orgasm. He was dropping between her thighs then to capture her juices with his mouth. He sucked on her pussy lips and then moved his tongue inside of her, swirling it around and around her sensitive clit until she felt incredibly dizzy- in the best way possible.

He lapped at her as she came again. He raised his head, resting his chin on her firm stomach. "You are something else," he murmured.

"I hope that's a good thing."

He nodded. "It's a very good thing," he said.

Naomi grinned and reached down, rubbing her hand over his shorn cheek. "Don't you think you're a little overdressed for this?"

Jordan smiled. He wore black trousers and a white button down shirt chambray shirt and she was itching to get it off of him.

"Undress me then," Jordan said huskily.

She smirked and nodded, going for his shirt first, prying the buttons open with nimble fingers. She slid his shirt off his impossibly broad, dark chocolate shoulders. She paused a moment to drink in the sight of him. Oh but he was a fine specimen with that hard chest and gorgeous face.

She went for his pants and boxer briefs, pleased to see that he had an enormous erection. She couldn't wait to have him inside of her but first things first.

She chucked aside his clothes and took his engorged shaft between her small hands. She leaned down and began to lick his member. "Naomi, fuck!" He growled as she took more and more of him into her mouth until he was bumping up against the back of her throat. His fingers fisted in the curly locks of her hair as she bobbed up and down on him.

When he came, he yelled her name loudly and hoarsely. He collapsed against the thick, downy pillows behind him.

"Naomi," he gasped out. "That was … No words."

She smiled. "I take it you're pleased."

"That's one word for it," he said with a smile of his own. "How about you?"

"Very satisfied," Naomi said. "But I want more; I want you inside of me right now."

Jordan laughed. She could see that he was aroused all over again. He sat up and she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. His big hands ran up and down her back as he moved towards her. "Mmm, you feel so good," Jordan said.

Naomi giggled. "The Temple of Naomi is now officially open for Sunday services."

Jordan shook his head. "What I said is going straight to your pretty head, isn't it?"

"Damn straight."

He grinned. He raised his lean lips and thrust into her. He gave her a solid thirty seconds to readjust to the sheer size of him and then he was slamming into her again and again while her nails bit into his shoulders and her breasts jiggled enticingly in his face.

They sailed over the edge together and were panting when Naomi collapsed atop his chest. He kissed her left temple and whispered, "I love you."

She looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I love you," he repeated. "I've felt it for a long time but I wanted you to know."

Naomi's eyes misted with tears. "Do you really mean that?"

He nodded. "I really mean that."

She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck for a moment. She had loved him for so long, practically from the second they met, and now he had said those three little words that left her tingling all over.

He rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

She lifted her head to stare into his chocolate-brown eyes. "Better than okay. And I love you too. So much that it's been driving me kind of insane because I wasn't sure how you felt and you know, I didn't want to be the first to say it."

Jordan cupped her ass cheeks in his hands. "Well we both said it. We love each other. What do we do now?"

Naomi smirked as she reached between their bodies and grazed his balls with her fingers. "Oh, I have a few really good ideas."

"See that's one reason I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Naomi."

"I am never going to get tired of hearing that," she said.

Jordan kissed her softly, pressing their foreheads together. "You're the first woman I ever said that to and you're the last woman I ever will. You're it for me, Naomi Clark." He then kissed her again. Soon her legs were wrapping around his waist and he was making love to her all over again. And love, yes, it definitely was


	8. Overwhelmed

_**I can't believe I finally updated this but look – I did! I hope you enjoy this one about Kelly Taylor and Ryan Matthews. I thought they had great chemistry on the spin-off!**_

* * *

 **Overwhelmed**  
 _ **Ryan & Kelly**_

"Tonight, seven thirty," Ryan said. "You, me, that big empty bed of yours. What do you say?"

Kelly smirked as he moved over to her and placed his hands on her lean hips. "I say, how can you be so sure it's empty?" Before Ryan could think of a smart reply to that, she rushed on. "Okay it is because we both know I don't have time for sex."

"You need to make time. A woman as beautiful as you, she needs sex. She needs _my_ sex."

Kelly swiveled in his arms and poked him in the chest. "You didn't just say that."

"Crazy enough, I think I did… So seven thirty?"

"Wish I could," Kelly lamented, "but Sammy's school concert is tonight."

"Okay then," Ryan said with a sigh. He reached for his day planner and flipped it open. "How about tomorrow? Parent-teacher conferences tend to run long but I should be done by six or so."

"Mmm, I wish that would work, but Sammy and I having dinner with Silver and her family."

"I feel very small right now," Ryan said half-jokingly. "My girlfriend is too busy for me."

"Oh stop pouting," Kelly said, moving her hands up to touch his chest. "I want to be with you, I really do, I just feel so-"

"Overwhelmed?"

"Yes. You can relate I am sure."

"Of course I can, but I also know the wisdom of shirking my duties to have some fun once in awhile."

Kelly chuckled. "I have fun… Wait, what is fun again?"

"Fun is you and me playing hooky on Friday. Let some other poor saps take on our jobs for the day."

"We can't. Everyone would be suspicious if the two of us called in sick on the same day."

"Who cares? Therein lies the fun, wondering if we will be caught or not."

"I don't know…"

"Kelly, come on. You told me you were quite the wild child in high school and college. Conjure up some of that feeling of youthful abandon and spend the day with me."

Kelly slid her hands up to wrap around his shoulders. "Okay, okay, you've tempted me."

"That's me. _Tempting."_

He looked at his watch over her shoulder. "Five minutes until classes start for the day … Do we have time for a quickie?"

Kelly laughed. "It will be a time cruncher."

"Oh I'll crunch you alright," he said. "Right up against your desk."

"Shut up," she said with a chuckle as he tugged her close for a kiss. Just as he was bunching up the hem of her skirt, the door flew open. A pock-marked freshman stood there gawking at them.

"I can come back later," the boy immediately offered.

"Could you?" Ryan said, earning himself an elbow in the stomach from Kelly. "I mean, don't bother. I'm off to teach brilliant young minds such as yours. Homeroom awaits!"

Kelly just shook her head at him as she discreetly slid her skirt back into place.


End file.
